digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kragus
Kragus was Seth's guardian. Description It is a rock giant, and requires a sizable portion of ground to construct its body. The stronger the materials are, the more hardened Kragus becomes. Kragus attacks with its massive strength, and can also shoot out its arms using an attack called Rock Slam. With the increased power from two Dako Booster Stones it allows Kragus to use Doom Quake, bellowing an earth-shattering roar capable of breaking rock. Merge In "Replication", Kragus saves Seth from Omniaxor's attack and is destroyed in the process. Although its guardian stone is gone, shards of Kragus phase into Seth causing the two to become merged without his knowledge. During the beginning of the merge Seth is given enormous strength and power, being able to punch through solid rock. However he is also given Kragus' aggressive personality, and is easily set off into a blind rage. In "The Cycle", the merge progresses further. Seth is able to absorb dozens of shots from energy guns without being incapacitated, and takes out multiple members of the Yin-Tos Army at the same time. When fighting against Voltanis, it spits acid at his chest revealing stone underneath. At this point he knows that he has been merged with his guardian, hoping that he does not turn out like Infinimora. In "What Lies Beneath", the merge takes a drastic toll on Seth's body. Now the top half of his body, neck and right arm have turned into rock, and a stone mask forms over his face when in battle. Along with his strength he is capable of leaping great distances and can fire an energy beam from his mouth. But he also becomes unable to accept what has happened to him, deciding that he is now a monster and leaves the Defenders. With the help of Maia and Omniaxor he is able to come to terms with the merge. Although he is offered a piece of Di-Gata Ore from Mel in Arboth, which would purge Seth from Kragus at the cost of Kragus' death, he decides not to as he does not want to lose Kragus again. In "Ethos", a Megalith-possessed woman separates Kragus from Seth with a powerful blast of energy, leaving Kragus badly weakened. As it is unable to return to its guardian stone, its energy would soon dissipate into the air. Omniaxor decides to merge with Kragus to save its spirit, and the two form Omnikrag. Trivia *It has a mini-form, which is very docile compared to its larger form. It has the ability to phase through rock. *It appears as a usable guardian in the DS game. *In "Dark Descent", it is shown in a flashback how Alnar gave Kragus to Seth. At first he didn't want it as he wanted a dragon, but Alnar summoned its mini-form and the two quickly became friends. Gallery Kragus (2).png|Kragus' mini-form. Kragus (3).png|Kragus made from wood and sticks. Kragus (4).png|Kragus made from Dakocite. Kragus (5).png|Kragus being destroyed by Omniaxor. Kragus (7).png|Kragus merged with Seth. Kragus (8).png|Kragus weakened after being separated from Seth. Category:Guardians